Pantalones vaqueros
by InvisiblePaula
Summary: OS. Una tarde calurosa de verano, la joven Isabella decide bajar su calentura en la piscina, junto a Edward Cullen, al muchacho que trabaja como empleado en su casa.


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER.**

**Sumary:** OS. El amor es extraño y duele. Lo que menos quería la joven Isabella era enamorarse del chico rebelde que trabajaba en su casa. Los amores prohibidos siempre excitan más.

**PANTALONES VAQUEROS.**

_El amor es raro..._

— ¿Qué haces? —Me pregunto Renee, mi madre cuando entro a mi cuarto y me pillo mirando a la ventana.

Había estado así por casi media hora.

Trate de fingir una sonrisa y verme despreocupada. — ¿Notaste que hoy hace mucho calor?

Mi madre frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la ventana también y miro hacia abajo. —Sí, eso creo.

Él, estaba limpiando la piscina; sus jeans gastados y rotos se ceñían a su cintura y su camiseta blanca remarcaba sus abdominales y su ancha espalda cuando daba la vuelta; podía verle desde allí sus múltiples tatuajes que lejos de hacerlo ver vulgar, lo hacían ver más... _deseable. _mordí mi labio un poco cuando observe como con perfecta sincronía él limpiaba la parte superior de la piscina, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcarán y apretarán a la tela blanca de su camiseta ya mojada.

—Voy a salir un rato, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Me pidió Renee mientras se giraba a mirarme. Yo hice lo mismo tratando de no verme hipnotizada por el muchacho que hacia los que aceres de la casa.

— ¿a dónde? —Conseguí decirle.

—Al mercado, Lucía olvido comprar carne esta mañana y voy a ir yo misma a conseguirla para la cena. ¿Vas conmigo?

_No, no quiero ir._

— ¿Te demorarías?

Renee hizo una mueca. —Pues sí, va a venir mucha gente esta tarde y necesitare comprar más cosas para que todo este perfecto ¿por qué?

Me aleje de la ventana y fui al escritorio que tenía cerca de mi cama. Saque el libro de economía y se lo mostré agitándolo. —Tengo que estudiar para un parcial mañana.

— ¿Ya has entrado en parciales? Vaya, no tenía idea. —Se carcajeo ella un poco.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No puedo quejarme, la carrera que llevo me gusta.

Ella me sonrió. —Sabes que no tienes que estudiar, hija.

_Pero yo quiero, madre._

— ¿Para qué trabajar? Vas a casarte con un hombre rico.

Esta vez, fui yo quien hizo una mueca y rodee mis ojos. Saque unos papeles y un lápiz moviendo mi libro de economía frente a su rostro de nuevo.

—Enserio tengo que estudiar. —Le insistí.

—Está bien, me voy. — Ella se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza. —Sólo no estudies mucho, eh. Y te quiero lista en la mesa a las siete, un lindo vestido y bastante perfume, es una cena especial.

Le guiñe el ojo y ella se marcho cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Suspire con desgano al recordar el motivo de la cena de esta noche, negué con la cabeza para tratar de olvidar por unos minutos el tema y corrí hasta la ventana de nuevo después de unos segundos. Cuando me asome vi como él ayudaba a mi madre a subirse al coche, a abrirle la reja y luego despedirla con un movimiento de mano y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo observe por un momento, cuando la joven que se encargaba de la cocina fue a coquetearle un rato y me llene sin querer de celos… Pero note como el sonría naturalmente con ella, entablando una conversación normal, una conversación entre amigos… Algo que yo moría por hacer con él ¡Juro que en cualquier momento iría a despedirla! Pero nuestros encuentros no eran definitivamente nada amistosos. Éramos tan diferentes en todos los sentidos ¡Incluso en el gusto por la música! Su estilo era tan _punk rock_ y el mío era música clásica. Él usaba pantalones vaqueros y yo vestidos de diseñador ¡En este mundo él y yo, jamás encajaríamos! Pero a pesar de todo eso, congeniábamos mejor que mi suéter favorito y ya sabía yo que el amor es raro, y que el amor duele y quizá, lo nuestro, por unos minutos, si valía la pena. suspire. Edward le dijo algo a ella en el oído y ella le sonrió cómplice antes de irse y darle un beso en la mejilla, cerca de su boca _¡cerca de esa boca!_

Ella miro hacia mi mientras se alejaba de él y ella me sonrió. Maldita bastarda. Lo hacia apropósito, siempre lo estaba haciendo a propósito ¡juro que en cualquier momento la despediría!

Rodee mis ojos y concentre mi atención en otro punto.

Él camino de nuevo hasta la piscina, tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió llevándoselo de inmediato a los labios para aspira su nicotina y luego echarla de su boca lentamente repitiendo el proceso por un largo tiempo. Se acercó a las escaleras de la piscina y la observo por unos minutos, luego y sin yo predecirlo levanto la cabeza y me miro con cierta picardía.

_Jodido hijo de puta._

El muy maldito sabia que lo había estado observando por un largo tiempo ¡lo hacía apropósito!

Con su dedo índice le dio dos golpecitos a su cigarrillo, tomo una última bocanada y lo arrojo al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de su zapato. Miro hacia la piscina de nuevo y se agachó para tomar con sus manos un poco de agua y echársela en la cara y luego a su cabello.

_Jodido cabello de sexo. Cabello de sexo que quería jalar y oler y hundir mis dedos en él mientras mi boca se unía a la suya._

¡Caray, debo dejar de pensar en eso!

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se levantó y llevo sus manos a las caderas tomando entre sus dedos la parte baja de su camiseta blanca y con total delicadeza y lentitud, la levantaba para quitársela. Lentamente, exquisitamente, deliciosamente...

El muy grandísimo hijo de puta me estaba haciendo un espectáculo. Me estaba excitando como una perra en celo y lo estaba haciendo a propósito porque sabía que iba a caer, como siempre...

Desde dónde estaba podía ver el tatuaje de tigre que comenzaba en su espalda pero que se asomaba por sus costados.

_¡Mierda!_

La dejo a un lado y después, de la misma manera, prosiguió con su pantalón desgastado y arrugado. Lentamente bajo de su zipper y con sus piernas se ayudo a si mismo para deshacerse del blue jean. Me miro de nuevo, se carcajeó negando con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la piscina.

¡ESTA NADANDO EN MI PISCINA!

Mire sobre mi hombro calculando la hora. 3 de la tarde. Quizá Renee regresaría a las seis, o a las cinco. El sexo podría ser rápido y si queríamos repetir, lo sería más rápido aún.

Cerré la ventana y baje las persianas.

Como era de esperarse, volví a caer.

Rápidamente busque en mi armario los zapatos de tacón color piel y me puse el enterizo color perla que había comprado hace pocos días para usar en la piscina. Corrí casi para bajar las escaleras evitando tropezar, le di la vuelta a la casa ignorando por completo a la cocinera y llegue al jardín donde estaba la piscina y Edward nadando en ella.

Sonreí, rodee la piscina hasta el otro lado, donde él estaba, con ambos brazos reposando sobre el borde como si nada.

—Pensé que no bajarías. —Me dijo con burla y los ojos entre abiertos. El sonido de mis zapatos resonaba a pesar del peculiar sonido que hacia el agua. — ¿Te me vas a unir?

Ladee la cabeza cuando llegue a su lado. Él levanto uno de sus brazos y toco mi tobillo con su mano mojada y subió lo que más pudo para tocar mi pierna haciéndome sentir cosquillas.

—Que te hace pensar que me voy a unir contigo. — Le cuestione.

El se carcajeo. —Bueno, obviando el hecho de que llevas puesto un sexy vestido de baño que quiero considerar que estrenas para mí, hace un buen día para nadar.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿Nuevo? ¿Cómo sabes que es nuevo?

Ahora fue su turno de ladear la cabeza y remojo sus labios con su lengua en un acto cómplice. —No te lo he quitado antes. No que yo recuerde.

_Jodido imbécil de mierda._

Lentamente me aleje de él y me acerque a una tumbona y me senté en ella colocándome las gafas de sol.

—Hoy no me he puesto esta pieza para ti. Y tampoco quiero que me la quites, me costo demasiado.

Se carcajeo. —Está bien Isabella, como tú digas… —Dijo simplemente mientras se sumergía al agua nuevamente y nadaba hasta el otro lado. Le tomo al menos un minuto o menos para llegar y cuando lo hice, me grito: — ¡Esta deliciosa, únete conmigo!

—No sabes que la piscina es sólo para los dueños de la casa, ¿no? —Le dije por encima de mi hombro mientras sacaba de mi bloqueador.

El volvió a reírse. —Lo sé, pero nunca te has quejado de que nade en esta piscina. Y menos cuando estamos los dos. Juntos.

—No estamos solos. —Le recordé.

—Quizá no hagamos ruidos.

—Lucía está en la cocina, inevitablemente podría oírnos. Además, está obsesionada contigo; encontrara algún momento del día para venir a verte y lo que menos quiero es que nos encuentre de infraganti.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Ya nos ha pillado antes y no ha dicho nada.

Bufe. —No ha dicho nada por ti, por ella. Sabe que si dice algo te echarán y te enojarás con ella. Sus posibilidades contigo se reducirían a cero.

Hizo una mueca morbosa, sonriéndome a medio lado. — ¿Celosa?

_Si grandísimo imbécil, te celo todo el tiempo, porque eres mío, porque me gusta que sólo folles conmigo y me hagas el amor sólo a mi, porque quiero que me ames a mi como yo lo hago contigo, más que a las otras malditas perras que andan tras de ti._

Trague saliva y levante las cejas. — ¿De ti? ¡Jamás!

Él se encogió de hombros. —Lástima, yo siempre estoy celoso por ti y de tu prometido.

Me carcajee con sorna sin poder evitarlo y entrelace mis piernas para untar bloqueador en ellas. —No te creo.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas. —Y se hundió en el agua nuevamente nadando de un lado a otro. —Ven conmigo. —Volvió a pedírmelo después de unos minutos. Yo ya me había acomodado en la tumbona con una pañoleta en mi cabeza y las gafas de sol.

—No. —Le conteste tratando de lucir orgullosa cuando en verdad, lo que más quería era hacer el amor con él toda la tarde en la piscina.

El meneo su cabello y me pringo con agua fría por todo el cuerpo. —Anda, te mueres por nadar conmigo.

Lo mire por un rato y él me lanzo un beso en el aire. Cerré los ojos al sentir como si me estuviera ahogando. Si, rayos si, si quiero nadar contigo.

Iba a levantarme y caminar hasta él pero no pude hacerlo.

— ¡Edward, Edward! —Grito Lucía desde la puerta mientras entraba apresurada. Edward se quedo estático en el agua mientras yo gruñía en mi interior.

Maldita entrometida.

— ¡La señorita Swan creo que viene para...! —Y se detuvo cuando me miro recostada sobre la tumbona. —Buenas tardes señorita Swan.

Le sonreí con desdén. —Bonita tarde Lucía.

Ella miro a Edward confusa y él negó con la cabeza y a la vez sonriéndole. Ella sin embargo, después de mirarme a mí de nuevo, frunció el ceño y le pidió a Edward de que la acompañase un momento.

Él acepto de mala gana tratando de fingir que lo hacía con todo el gusto; yo ya lo conocía muy bien hasta cuando mentía. Salió de la piscina en calzoncillos negros demasiado ajustados para la salud de las dos, de la mía y de la de Lucía. Ella miro sin vergüenza a su paquete. A _mi_ paquete de hecho. si, él era mío.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta el jardín, donde yo no pudiese escuchar pero donde yo si podía ver. Pude detallar cada mueca de ella, pero no las de él. Confusión, enojo, ¿celos? Ella puso una mano sobre su torso desnudo y se acercó a él. No, los celos eran los míos. Edward me miro por encima del hombro y la aparto de sí. Ella mordió su labio y justo cuando pensé que ella iba a besarlo... ¡Mierda, no! ¡Edward es mío! ¡Sólo mío!

— ¡Lucía, Lucía! —La llame, ella desvió su rostro y su mirada de los labios de mi amante y me miro, retire de mi cara las gafas de sol y con el dedo índice le señalé de que se acercara. Tajante, lo hizo.

— ¿Si, señorita?

—Hace calor. —Le dije simplemente, ella me volvió a fruncir el ceño confundida sin siquiera comprender que era lo que tramaba. Yo le sonreí. Note como Edward volvía a tomar la escoba para seguir limpiando la piscina.

—Necesito que me hagas un par de cosas. Para ahora mismo.

Tenía que mandarla lejos, pensé.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo ella, simplemente. — ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Es mi ropa, esta desordenada y no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para arreglarla yo misma, hazlo tú. —Ella tenso su mandíbula. —por color y estilo. Vestidos a la derecha y blusas a la izquierda. También arregla mi ropa interior y mis zapatos. Todo clasifícalo por color. Como agradecimiento, cualquier vestido o zapatos que te gusten, puedes tomarlos.

Esta vez, me sonrió. — ¿Cualquiera?

Asentí y le fingí una sonrisa. —Cualquiera. Pero no me vayas a dejar sin ropa, eh. Pero hazlo ya ¡Ya!

Y demórate.

— Ya mismo señorita. —Y girándose sobre sus talones, pero antes regalándole una mirada sospechosa a Edward, ella se marcho.

_Al fin solos de nuevo._

—Le tomará tiempo. —Le informe. Edward se lanzó de nuevo a la piscina.

—Tenemos dos horas. —Me dijo él.

— ¿Como lo sabes? —Le pregunte.

—Se lo he preguntado a tu madre antes de marcharse. —Movió ambas cejas y me sonrió. — ¡Ven, y aprovechemos las horas como muy bien sabemos! No más juegos...

—No más. — Me mordí un labio y gemí. Con rapidez me quite los zapatos y lentamente camine hasta las escaleras, metí primero el dedito gordo de mi pie izquierdo ¡Estaba helada! Pero decidida, metí todo el pie. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando lo vi alejarse más de mí mientras se carcajeaba. No era divertido.

Sumergí el otro pie cuando mi cuerpo empezó a acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua. Camine hasta que el agua me llegaba por los hombros, tome aire y hundí mi cabeza para mojarme entera y me quede sumergida un largo rato hasta que me obligue a salir a la superficie por oxígeno. Abrí mis ojos y cuando lo hice mire a Edward, que me observaba con cierta cautela y con respiraciones pausadas y llenas de deseo. Ambos, mirándonos, notamos como las cosas se empezaron a poner serias. Nade lentamente hasta él y él hasta mí. Sin apartar nunca nuestros ojos del otro hasta estar cerca y rodee su cuello con mis brazos cuando al fin nos encontramos los dos. Lo primero que hice fue unir mis labios a los suyos y disfrutar de la sensación.

Un beso lento y delicioso, con sabor a almizcle, menta y cigarrillo.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy? —Me pregunto sobre mis labios.

Acaricie su cabello. —No, no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado antes.

Su manera de tratarme me hacia sentir... Cada ve peor.

Edward me sonrió. —Bien, recuérdalo ahora. —Y volvió a reclamar mis labios ahora de forma más salvaje mientras llevaba su mano por mi espalda hasta mi trasero apretándome más hacia él.

Bajo hasta mi cuello y jugó con él un rato, cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por la situación mientras con facilidad hundía mis uñas largas en su deliciosa espalda. Si poder evitarlo jadee su nombre sobre su oído y note como entre beso y beso y jadeo y jadeo, su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Se separo para mirarme nuevamente a los ojos y vi también los suyos, los cuales brillaban de un modo extraño e incitante, verdes y hermosos, pensé. Aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto sus ojos y aun me asustaba de lo que él estaba produciendo en mí. Esto no estaba nada bien, en ningún sentido. No se podía estar con dos hombres a la vez, era inaudito, era irresponsable de mi parte hacerlo pero no me importaba y no quería pensarlo ahora, al menos no aún, no cuando sentía como me tomaba de las caderas de la misma forma brutal y ansiosa que la tarde anterior…presionándome contra los azulejos de la piscina, lamiendo abiertamente mi boca de forma extensa, inquieta, volviendo para meter su lengua entre mis labios, buscando mi lengua. Seguía siendo tan extraña y apasionante la manera en la que ambos nos buscábamos desesperados. Sentirlo así de estimulado, respirando pesadamente... Edward se froto contra mí y jadee en su boca cuando lo sentí tan duro sobre mí. Él me apretó con más fuerza, su pecho desnudo contra la tela de mi vestido de baño se sentía maravilloso y a continuación enrede mis piernas en sus caderas. Soltó mi boca, respirando muy jadeante y a cortos halitos con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a bajar por mi mentón de la misma forma como lo había hecho la noche anterior; lentamente, deliciosamente... y deseoso, siguiendo camino por el cuello, mientras yo retenía el aire y lo liberaba con dificultad para no sonar afligida y aquello, al parecer, lo incitaba más aún; escuchar mi deseo se estaba convirtiendo en un reto.

—Sabes exquisita. — masculló casi en un gruñido, mientras que mordía mi cuello de nuevo, sus manos bajaron por mis caderas hacía mis piernas, buscando con los dedos la tersa piel, logrando que el roce suave de sus palmas me erizaran la piel, mientras que él tomaba la tela de mi pieza en sus manos recogiéndola, buscando tocarme de forma más íntima…

—Ohh…— jadee finalmente sin poder contener el aire mucho más, y aquello fue como adrenalina inyectada directo a sus venas.

—No me gusta este. —Me dijo mientras apartaba mi cabello mojado hasta otro lado. —No puedo quitártelo.

Me reí en sus labios mientras sentía como por mi cuello buscaba partes de tela para desatar; cuando lo hizo, las bajó junto a sus manos y con sus dedos delineo mis pechos y me sonrió cuando vio a través de la tela el tatuaje que una noche de febrero él y yo compartimos. Bajo sus labios hasta él y lo beso un poco.

—Mío. —Le dije cuando también con mis dedos acaricie su tatuaje.

—Mía. —Me respondió Edward después de sonreírme, bajarme el vestido de baño y tomar con su boca mi seno derecho mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano. Cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios tratando de ahogar un gemido.

Con su lengua, trazo mis pechos erguidos, tanteo con sus pulgares mis pezones duros y después los apretó mirándome a los ojos manteniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Bajo con sus manos hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, descubriendo mi desnudez como si estuviera abriendo un regalo... Y eso me hizo sentir muy deseada, muy amada.

Yo no me quede atrás y me separe de su tacto para deshacerme de su ropa interior bajándola un poco, lo necesario para dejarlo al descubierto. Ambos sonreímos y gemimos al unísono cuando Edward se acercó a mí, él y su miembro duro contra mi abdomen.

— ¡Edward! — me lamente cuando él me tomo entre sus brazos y me sostuvo contra los azulejos fríos de la piscina.

—Me encantas, Isabella...

El hizo una mueca y volvió a reclamar mis labios alzándome al mismo tiempo y poseyendo mi cuello y mi barbilla mientras yo besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello. Él aparto la tela de mi vagina y presiono uno de sus dedos contra mi clítoris.

—Edwaaaard —gemí de nuevo apretando mi cadera con sus piernas, el hundió un dedo en mi y luego fueron dos y después tres. Apreté fuertemente mis ojos y no pide evitar gemir y jadear como posesa.

Me beso callando mis sonidos en su boca. — ¡Cállate, podrían oírnos!

—A ti eso nunca te ha importado...

—A mi no me importa. —Aclaro él. —Lo digo por ti, es a ti quien te avergüenza que te oigan gemir.

—Bueno, — Hable esta vez yo con dificultad. —Lo que pasa es que las otras veces era Renee quien estaba en la habitación continúa.

Arremetió sus dedos contra mi. Fuertemente. Otra vez gemí en alto y él me sonrió.

— Que gimas para mi es música para mis oídos pero yo se que lo estas haciendo ahora por celos.

Mire hacia arriba a la ventana de mi habitación y la vi cerrada, tal como la había dejado. Bien, nadie nos escucharía.

Otra arremetida.

—No son celos.

Otra más y salvajemente callo otro gemido al tomar mi boca en la suya sin darme tregua alguna.

Mi cuello se tensó junto con mis piernas cuando me di cuenta de que mi orgasmo no estaba para nada lejos. Él estaba caliente y yo aún lo estaba más. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos una vez más y lo besé desesperadamente, gruñendo en su boca y Edward gimió después de morderme y reclamar consigo mi labio inferior.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior y se alejó sólo un poco para ver debajo del agua, le seguí la mirada y vi a su miembro erecto y duro listo para hundirse en mi... Lo tomo con sus manos y coloco la punta en mi entrada tanteando un poco y jadeando desesperado, empujo poco a poco y lentamente estuvo dentro de mí y apreté sus brazos con mis manos sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo si le hacía daño con mis uñas sintiendo cómo esta vez entraba fácil. No pide evitar gemir incoherentemente su nombre y él tomo su pene bombeando en mi con pura desesperación, deseo y sin control...

El levanto aún más mi pierna izquierda logrando una penetración más profunda ¡Jodida mierda! Ambos gemimos sin importar el resto del mundo.

—Dios, si, Bella. —Jadeo sobre mis labios.

—Más, más. —Le pedí. —Más rápido, más duro.

Y sin pedírselo dos veces, me complació deseoso.

Él salió un poco de mí y nuevamente empujó sus caderas penetrándome con fuerza y mucha dureza, tal y como se lo había pedido. Me sostuve de la orilla de la piscina alzándome un poco más; su boca me busco con desesperación y tomó uno de mis pezones mordiéndolo y chupando de él como si en ello se le fuese la vida, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Beso mi cuello, mis mejillas y luego mi frente, con sus labios entre abiertos jadeo en mi oído y yo sin darme cuenta hice lo mismo. Sus envestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensas, la posición era tan placentera pero a la vez tan incómoda que había casi terminado conmigo. Y él siguió, sin pudor, como si sólo fuésemos él y yo. Siempre. Mis paredes lo exprimieron y lo apretaron hasta que él lo sintió, y yo lo sentí, las venas de su frente sobresalieron en su expresión y sus caderas comenzaron a rebotar contra la mía con énfasis y brutalidad infinita.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! —gimió desesperadamente llamándome con urgencia, fijé mis ojos en él y lo vi absorto, ya no podía más. Yo no podía más. Su pene arremetía casi violentamente contra mi vientre una y otra vez llevándome a la imposible locura y el jodido sonido que hacia el agua al chocarse con nuestros cuerpos que ya lo hacían era jodidamente morboso.

— ¡Me corro, me corro…!— contuve mi respiración por unos segundos sintiendo esa abrumadora necesidad de liberarme. Mi incontrolable e innegable orgasmo ya estaba allí, en mis entrañas preparado para explotar.

El gimió. —Dámelo Isabella ¡Dámelo!

Y lo hice, me corrí ¡joder si! ¡Si, si, si, si! solo hizo falta que él me lo pidiera para venirme de una manera totalmente incontrolable y salvaje, de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Me arqueé como un arco contra la pared de la piscina apretando su pene entre mis paredes palpitantes aun sosteniendo entre mi garganta un gemido eterno. Fueron oleadas y oleadas infinitas de placer que recorrieron cada célula de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir un escalofrío que me recorrió desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie, hasta el cabello más largó de mi cabeza, haciéndome temblar en sus brazos, sus gruñidos y jadeos en el fondo de mi mente y mi grito de lamento al sentir que mi última gota de voluntad había sido derramada me hicieron sentir invencible; mis temblores incontrolables que respondieron sin dificultad a esos espasmos de placer que me recorrían entera, junto a él; chorros que se derramaban en mi, uno tras otro que parecían nunca acabar...

Edward me sonrió después de haberse venido junto a mí y suspiro en mis labios cuando los tomo contra los suyos, se separó de mí y me acomodo lentamente el vestido de baño mientras yo aún me sentía extasiada, agotada... Habíamos dado hasta lo último de ambos.

Suspire en sus brazos y bese su mandíbula un rato después. Él aparto un cabello mojado que yacía en mi boca de manera dulce, siempre sonriéndome...

—No me sorprendería si Lucía nos ha escuchado, esta vez has gemido como perra en celo.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Las perras en celo gimen?

El se encogió de hombros. —Entiendes el punto.

Ladee la cabeza y jugué con su cabello lentamente. —No importa si nos ha escuchado. Al fin y al cabo eres mío ¿lo recuerdas? —Le dije señalándole nuestro tatuaje. Aquel que nos uniría para siempre.

—Tuyo. Hasta el fin del mundo. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, acariciandonos en el inconsciente, donde los dos podíamos estar juntos pero sin quererlo, a mi me mente regreso esa vocecita que me decía que esto estaba mal y que él no me merecía. Me aleje de él antes de que el intentara leer mis pensamientos y con su ayuda salí del agua, tome mi toalla y me seque con ella. Edward hizo lo mismo pero esta vez lejos de mí.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti, lo sabes ¿no?

_Yo tampoco._

Lo mire por encima del hombro y le sonreí. Me puse los zapatos y camine hasta él jardín. Edward detrás de mí, con una distancia prudente.

El auto de mi madre hizo eco entre el silencio incómodo de los dos. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió...

— ¡Edward! —Lo llamo mi madre.

— ¿Si, señora? —Respondió Edward naturalmente.

—Eh olvidado llevar conmigo un... — se detuvo. Mi madre lo miro y luego lo hizo conmigo frunciendo el ceño levemente después. — ¿Por qué están mojados?

Me tense sin pensarlo. Mierda, no, ella no puede saberlo, ni siquiera sospecharlo.

—La señorita decidió tomar un baño en la piscina hace poco y fue un calambre... —Edward me miro con dulzura y complicidad. —Tuve que salvarla antes de que pudiese ahogarse.

Carraspee mi garganta y Renee me miro de inmediato aún sin entender nada. —si, Edward ha sido muy caballeroso y lo ha hecho.

— ¿No ibas a estudiar? —Pregunto ella de pronto.

—Eh... —Comencé incómoda buscando un pretexto rápido y fácil. —Sí, pero hacía mucho calor y decidí tomar un baño rápido. En la piscina.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza lentamente entrecerrando los ojos. Miro a Edward y camino hasta la cocina sin antes regalarme una mirada extraña. — ¡Edward, ve a vestirte, necesito que me ayudes en el mercado esta tarde!

El asintió y Renee desapareció por el pasillo. Antes de hacerlo yo también, me gire y le agradecí a Edward casi en un susurro.

—Gracias.

—No, no me lo agradezcas así. Ya tú sabes cómo es que me gusta. —Me respondió guiñándome el ojo y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Sonreí y subí las escaleras para fingir una vez más, que nada entre los dos, estaba pasando...

_...El amor duele._

_**CAPITULO BETEADO. **_

¡No tengo idea de si les ha gustado el limon ya que definitivamente no soy buena escribiendolos! como sea, Quiero aclarar que ¡AMO A LANA DEL REY! y fue en ella y en su video de blue jeans en quien me he inspirado para este OS, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un muy bonito review. Las leo en mis otras historias. Seey'all

09-nov-2012


End file.
